Don't Speak While Eating
by connolise
Summary: They fight for the smallest things, but they stay put with each other. Generation of Miracles. Gen.


_**Don't Speak While Eating**_

this is to celebrate Aomine's appearing on the anime (CAN YOU SEE ME GRIN IN HAPPINESS OH) and because chapter 171 of the manga makes me squeal so hard - the Generation of Miracles eat lunch (or something) together kyakyakyaaa. anyways, Chocotres is a made up brand name for sweets.

* * *

Aomine munches and swallows, face scrunched in disgust. "What's with these croquets? They taste gross."

"They don't." Murasakibara turns to him and glares, pouting as he snatches a croquet on Aomine's plate and eats it with a face that expresses such joy. Midorima looks at the two in disapproval. Surely there are other times to fight about food? Well, maybe lunch time is one of those times, but still.

"The ramen is great, though." Kise pipes in, a bowl of said meal in front of him, and his eyes sparkle as though in victory because he manages to avoid the croquets his two friends are arguing about.

"I like the yakisoba bread." Kuroko says, getting himself comfortable on the seat beside Aomine and carefully avoiding his friend's angry aura.

Akashi smiles like he usually does as he sits beside Kise and across Aomine. The red-haired boy does not speak at all as he watches Aomine and Murasakibara have their staring contest and Kise shivers ever so slightly.

"What are you eating, Midorimacchi?" Kise asks, looking at Midorima cheerfully and obviously trying to get rid of the unwanted atmosphere of awkward silence.

"Salad." Midorima replies haughtily, pushing his glasses up as everyone else on the table moans an 'EW'.

Then they simultaneously turn to Akashi, who shrugs and says as though it is the most obvious thing in the whole world. "Salad is disgusting."

"I agree." Midorima nods affirmatively, and when the others turn to him with a look that screams WHY, he adds. "My horoscope says it's my lucky item of the day."

"Ew." Kise blanches.

"Anyway," Aomine cuts in, tearing his eyes apart from Murasakibara. "I'm going to buy another meal."

"I'll go with you." Kuroko says as he stands up and offers a hand to Aomine, who grins as he takes it and the two proceed to order some food.

Murasakibara does not say anything as he eats the remaining of the croquets Aomine has previously gotten for himself.

Kise jolts in realisation and shouts for the two. "Buy me a drink, Aominecchi!"

Kuroko replies, his soft voice only barely carried by the wind. "I will."

"No, no, you don't need to do that, Kurokocchi!" Kise interjects, but Kuroko turns away from him and ignores whatever words he spouts then. He eventually runs after them and starts saying sweet things privileged for Kuroko only and the three who sit still at the table can be heard sighing.

"I heard that Chocotres just made a new flavour of their product." Murasakibara says to fill in the blank.

"Oh." Midorima 'comments' and Akashi smiles at him again.

"It's cola." the tallest boy in the group finishes and quickly falls silent.

"Their brand is named Chocotres. Choco is obviously from chocolate." Midorima huffs, "Why do they bother trying out new flavours? They should have changed the brand name to be Colatres if they changed the flavour."

Murasakibara's eyes widen at this and Akashi puts his fist in front of his mouth, either to look thoughtful or to hide his laughter.

Midorima, however, lifts his chin and basks in the light of attention for a while before he notices that the look Murasakibara is throwing at him is one of pity.

"Ah, right. I just remember something." Akashi decidedly stops laughing (if he really was) and looks content there and then with a slightly bigger smile.

Both Midorima and Murasakibara look at him and raise their eyebrows.

"Let's wait for those three to get back here first." Akashi says knowingly.

So they sit there like statues until the three remaining members come back down, Aomine saying some things and Kise looking mildly offended and almost in tears. Kuroko sighs and tells them to quit it and behave.

"No afternoon practice today." Akashi says, and immediately no one dares to continue what they did previously. "There is going to be a storm."

"The weather forecast this morning said it will be sunny all day." Midorima says and shrinks back into his seat when Akashi turns to him in such a painfully slow motion.

Akashi's eyes close and his mouth curls into a pleasant smile but they all know it says I'M ALWAYS RIGHT.

"Okay." they say in unison like kids in kindergarten.

"What did you buy, Daiki?" Akashi asks sweetly and Aomine splutters to show his yakisoba bread.

Kise groans into his arms and asks Kuroko for some reassuring hug (which the other boy pretends not to have heard) because Aomine has forced him to order some hot, bitter coffee instead of his initial order of orange juice.

School ends early then, right after their fifth period, because dark clouds start enveloping the sky and everyone expects a huge rain to break out. (On the day after, since it was cancelled, Akashi assigns them double the amount of practice that applies for a week.)


End file.
